cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
SncPktAdv.exe
Credited to PlushBoy-YT. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Video Games it was a saturday like any other. i was just chilling on the couch watching youtube with cartoon network in the background. then i heard a knock at the door. my parents were asleep, so i took it in. (for the sake of privacy i'm using my username) on the box it said "plushboy-yt" so it was for me. it was a neo geo pocket, sonic pocket adventure, and a note... "hello plushboy. i was bored and i know you like modern sonic/dreamcast sonic so i gave you this. notice: don't play at 3am" i looked at my watch. "2:59" "shoot" however, i am a rebel and i don't listen to everyone as i was 12 at the time. i opened the game box to see the cartridge with red ink on the cover. i don't think it was supposed to be ink. i put it in. "oh boy this is gonna be go-" *beep* that's the sound my watch makes every hour. i was honestly shivering as i put in the cartridge. Sncpktadv title my attempt to remake the title screen (i am not that good at sprites tho...) the title screen popped up, but sonic was looking sad. the text below him was tinted red a bit and slightly flickered. i thought "maybe it is just a glitch with the palette" but everything else wasn't that reddish white. anyways, neo south island act 1 was completely normal but there were no rings and no animals inside the robots. however, act 2 was different. after beating eggman, sonic opened the capsule to find that there were no animals inside. sonic looked really confused but shrugged it off. after the capsule, there was actually a cutscene. sonic went over to see tails, who was working on the tornado. tails was a bit stunned to see sonic, but sonic wanted to get a closer look at it. sonic turned on the engine and it started spinning. sonic smirked a bit, although i could barely make out seeing blood for a second. but what happened next was a bit scarring. sonic walked over to tails, then he literally picked tails up and started going close to the engine. then sonic threw tails into the engine, with the engine going red as tails was chopped into nothing by the engine. then it skipped to knuckles for some reason. sonic went up to knuckles and he spin dashed right through him, there was blood everywhere. after that sonic grabbed the chaos emeralds, went super and chose his last target. he started rushing at dr eggman, ending with a giant pixelated explosion. sonic had won. i put the game down after that. i went to bed. at around 4am, i heard something rummaging under the bed. i looked under and found a gloved arm. i kept pulling and saw blue fur. PART 2: ”what the frick is this?” i said as i kept pulling. eventually i saw the whole thing, sonic the hedgehog was under my bed. it wasn’t a plush, it wasn’t a doll, it was him. his fur was realisitc but for the most part he looked like modern sonic. the only problem is he was out cold, so i let him sleep next to me that night. the next morning i was home alone again. sonic wasn’t actually next to my bed anymore, “was it a dream?” nope, it really happened sonic was downstairs, awake, playing the neo-geo pocket. we then had a conversation. me: why are you in my house sonic: you set me free when you played the game last night me: are you gonna go sonic.exe on me? you went pretty crazy in the game sonic: nah. i‘ve recovered from it. i think that there’s a file on your computer (nerd alert) i opened my 2008 MacBook aluminum edition running OS 10.11 El Capitan and there was a file on my computer. it was an .exe file. i had to put it through wineskin, but before i opened the wrapper, i realized “.exe, realy plushboy?“ i looked at sonic. he smirked at me, then his face went all scary and he hissed at me for half-a-second. i then ran to the fridge and came back with a “delicious” chili dog. i opened the wineskin wrapper to reveal a sonic pocket adventure mod titled “no escape” with sonic crying purple liquid (water + blood?) (unfortunately i did not have ms paint at the time of writing so i can’t recreate the title screen) when i started the game i was playing as tails, and he was walking down a straight path. luckily i study creepypasta clichés and i know where this is going. dead animals, dead flowers, sonic going sicko mode on tails. i felt drool on my back, and i looked behind me to see sonic trying to attack me. “HEY BUDDY WHAT DID I DO TO YOU MAN” sonic then stopped, got mad, then ran away with the pocket game thing, and my macbook displayed the desktop, and the file was never seen again. but, i did see sonic one last time, he was dressed up as some black market seller and gave a high schooler the copy i played, and then i realized the whole story. if an oddly blue man gives you a blood-tainted copy of Sonic Pocket Adventure, burn it immediately, and the evil Sonic will die. PS: i will honestly miss sonic in real life, the movie is going to butcher him up so much.